Afterlife Memories
by Misaka 20.001
Summary: a certain red haired boy wake up with silver girl face in her mind. thus, that boy start his adventure in Gakuen Toshi. this story take place 5 years after Alleister Crowley defeated not yet, but he will defeated someday in Canon . imagine three of main protag in TAMNI become big leader in gakuen toshi and SSS as their subordinates. this is future of gakuen toshi that i want.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with headache. Suddenly, a face of silver haired girl seen in my mind. Who is that? Face that I didn't know yet feel familiar. It's three month since morning like this occurred in my life. I take a breath dan get up from my bed. I take a peek to my room mate, a blue haired boy named Hinata who just go home this midnight. From what I know he has part time work sho need him every single night.

After I recover from my headache, I dressed up in my new uniform. So, this is my first day my new school in Gakuen Toshi, I must meet up with Hatsune my little sister and eventually take a peek in her esper power.

While playing with 'light' in my right hand, I open front door and then walk to the Gakuen Toshi morning day.

#

Meanwhile, in district seven, in front of seven mist mall. Skill-out, a gang that contains level zero esper in gakuen toshi, is busy with defending their baricade in seven mist mall. While group one robed the mall, group two is working with Ak50 Riffle and Skill-Canceler, a baricade that breaking any esper attack.

In the other side, Judgement, a student based diciplinary committee, is have a hard time to defending their baricade. Their attack is canceled by Skill-canceler and their leader named Misaka 20.001 is panic with this situation.

"What the hell with that skill canceller! Said Misaka and Misaka in panic!"

Her comunicator suddenly sounded heavily.

"Esentially, Anti-skill or SSS will help. You should head back when they take care those skill-out,"

The operator and source of comunicator is Fremea Seivilun from 175 Judgement Branch. Suddenly she stopped her work in monitoring and jaw dropped.

"Misaka! Did you feel…"

"Neesama daughter, said Misaka and Misaka…"

Those two sentences is cut out by a tremble from behind Judgement Baricade. A coin with lighning suronded it. Misaka 20.001 look at te dirrection of coin trejactory. A five years old, short and black haired girl with ahoge in top of her head standing elegantly with her right hand point toward that baricade of skill-out.

"Woa! Skill canceler is didn't work anymore!" said one of judgement member shocked.

Misaka back her eyes into Skill-out baricade and shocked as well. Then Misaka 20.001 and several member from Judgement attack Skill-out barocade without hestitant. While running, Misaka shoot a lighning from her palm.

#

Hello guys…

I must delete my previous fanfiction because I havce a new idea to combine it wih Angel beats. Now, I will give you what happen to these guys as a spoiler, after all I love spoiler XD.

Shina is Hattori Hanzou student under Hamazura Shiage departement. A departement that train Level Zero. If you read To Aru Majutsu No Index New Testament you should know that Hattori Hanzou is Descendant of Hattori the ninja, apparently Noda with her Helberd join him as well.

Toma take care of Angel Facility. Cross breeding between magic and Science, thus created angel program with Kanade Tachibana as the only formed a lght organisation called Afterlife battlerfront. Their existence simply called 'Die when take care of darkness and back to life when their task is over'. Accelerator who hate dark side of Gakuen Toshi make his light with this organisation. Not depending on Esper power but effective in gun used. The SSS itself contain Yuri and several SSS member from Angel Beats.

The newcomer, Yuzuru and Hatsune meet with Makoto and Mikoto, Daughter and wife of Kamijou Touma and then learn about Gakuen Toshi History. Soon, they will get into trouble as well. Last Order and Fremea –as you can see- is leader of 175 Judgement branch with Ooyama and Matsuhita godan as their subordinate.

The enemy is called windoless remnant. Aleister crowley subordinates who succes to make Grimoire called afterlife memories. Index and the rest of necesarius can't lay a finger on them since technically, they are Gakuen Toshi Denizens. Now the case is in SSS hand with Yuzuru involved as a key of the grimoire. Meanwhile, I want to add Shinobu Araragi, a vampire who seek Aisa Himegami blood.

To be honest, I didn't confidence with this story thouht I have will to finish in quickly and still alive afterwords. Hope you like it review please…

Any grammar mistake and typos is not your eyes fault but my fault. I will repair it when school is started and I have chance to ask my english teacher. And then, comment, suggestion and flaming is welcomed as always. Yes, you can flaming here and I just will ignore you :p

Regards…

The writer,


	2. Chapter 2

Accelerator grab his cell phone and called a certain number. After the other side of the phone connected, Accelerator burts into rage.

"Kamijou! What the heck is that thing!"

"Shadow?" Kamijou Toume, the other side of the phone simply ask, "where are yours now?"

"No, it not a shadow, you bastard! This case is more bigger than that!" said Accelerator, "say, do you ask necesarius to send you big box contain with grave stone?"

"The hell with that!" answer Kamijou Touma, "what kind of people ask grave stone when he or she is alive? What happen there?"

"in district 23, there is Grave Stone golem chase my trooper! You dumbass should know what is this thing! Is magic side doll, isn't it?" said Accelerator.

"Shoot it head and neck, I will there afterwords," than Kamijou Touma hang up.

Accelerator take a breath. Then he nodded to his trooper, Shinda Sekai Sensen.

"Extermination Operation!" Nakamura Yuri, the violet haired girl wear her barret, "Start!" and then 5 student trooper jump from accelerator car and ready to combat. 5 of them –Sakurai Yuri, Ryohei Hinata, Masuda Fujimaki, Ogata Naoi and Mizushima Takamatsu- dash into the grave stone golem while that big golem punch the ground.

"Hinata, take a position in eleven o'clock and shoot it foot with shot gun, Takamatsu! Fujimaki! Climbe to it and destroy it head and Naoi…" Yuri stoped her order, "do what you like!" said Yuri in the end.

"Ryou kai!"

Then, SSS member do their respective task. Hinata grab his shot gun from his back. A big shot gun developed by Accelerator Departement as part of 'surpress darkside operation' who know what will happen when Hinata shot it.

Unfortunately, a moment when Hinata shoot it, the shotgun explode and make Hinata suffer a demage in his hand.

"Oh crap!" said Hinata, "Yuri, the shotgun wouldn't work! Chaa messed up again!"

"Again!" yuri said in disbelief, "then, Hinata you must back!"

"But accelerator will kill me if I back!"

Bam!

A big shock make Hinata fall to the ground. Again, his hand that injuried suffering. Yuri shoot the golem head but the golem simply dodge it.

"Naoi, draw the golem into river!" ordered Yuri, "Hinata, I said it before! If one of us injuried, we must back!"

"Are you freakin' Crazy!" said Hinata Rage.

"I won't lose you again, you dumbass!" said Yuri.

"Hei! Stop that lovey dovey act now!" Fujimaki shout from the golem shoulder, "what we do next?"

"Takamatsu, Fujimaki! Great job!" Said Yuri while approaching Hinata, "destroy her head!"

"I shall show my manblood!" said Takamatsu while pull of his shirt and show his six pack body.

Takamatsu then punch the golem head while Fujimaki pull his katana and slice in the neck. But it seems no effect for the golem. Yuri watch the battle while give Hinata first aid. Takamatsu And Fujimaki then throwed by the golem and landed in ground.

The Golem in rage while Naoi shoot his gun into the golem eye. The golem then chase him while grab anything in it hand –cable, pole, airplanes- and throw it into Naoi.

"what should we do now? Our plan backfired," said Hinata.

_iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi __  
__sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nanimo mienai_

"This song!" Yuri then look at the source of sound.

On top of comunication tower, standing in front off the sun, there is silver haired girl with sword in her arm.

_joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu? __  
__sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatteokeru no? __  
__demo asu e to susumanakya naranai __  
__dakara kou utau yo_

"Guard Skill : Angel Wings,"

A pair of wing appeared in the girl back. Yuri take a breath.

"In the end, we depend on her again," said Yuri.

"It not that bad, right?" said Hinata.

"Yurippe! We shall back now!" said Fujimaki, "Angel will take care of it!"

"we will watch," answer Yuri, "beside, Naoi still in danger."

"Oh, I forgot about that man!" said Takamatsu honestly.

Meanwhile, a silver haired girl with code name : Angel, gliding and landing in the ground. She simply dash into the golem. Naoi stopped his dash while the girl slashed the golem neck with her sword.

"Seito Kaichou," said Naoi with salute, "I though you won't come!"

While the golem self-destruct after lost it head, the girl simply noded.

"I will meet you soon," said the girl.

"Hanazawa Kanade-san, don't forget your task in Student Council," said Naoi with fake smile.

"I hate it when you remind me," Kanade finish their word-exchange and Leave Naoi alone.

#

Kamijou Touma watch his monitor carefully, Kanade body seems okay but her mentality…

"It bad," said Touma, "well, who knows when my ilussion will break? But it will be bad if her body injuried by angel program."

Suddenly, his cellphone rang.

"moshi-moshi!" said Touma

"Touma, Touma! It dangerous! It dangerous!" said the other side of phone.

"Index?" Touma recognised her voice, "what is it?"

"Your daughter in danger! Necesarius detected there is spell approach her!"

"What!"

#

Hm…great view, I tought. While Hatsune walking behind me and stoped every minute she saw a boutique. I simply drink my juice and watching Gakuen Toshi student in every corner of the city. This is really student city.

Everywhere you see, there is student with uniform. Even now is still summer holiday there is so much student with their uniform. I heard School like tokiwadai have a rule to wear uniform even when it holiday.

Then I take a peek into Hatsune with her tokiwadai uniform. I envy this girl who able to get Tokiwadai License. She can protect her self now, I thought.

"Onii-chan!" Hatsune Voice bring me back to reality, "Isn't your exam is over? Would you like to eat something?"

"I want to eat your handmade food again," I answered.

"But the dorm master didn't allowed us to cook," said Hatsune in despair.

"Oh…we can do it sometimes, for now…" I stoped when we reach a park, "I want to sit and hear your school," I give my sister the best smile I ever have.

"Sure!" Hatsune give me a smile, "I heard story about Misaka Mikoto, a legend in Tokiwadai. The level 3 in her time. She inspired me to become the seven strongest!"

"is that good?" I ask, "I mean, become the strongest is not that good you know, for example you will have so much enemy."

"But the allowance will increase when the level is increase," Hatsune said, "I will have allowance for both of us for my effort."

"Do you think your onii-chan can't take himself?" I offended, "you must consider me as brother who must protect you," I pat hatsune head.

Both of us then sit in a bench and again, drinking our juice in silent.

"so, what is this Misaka Mikoto person like?" I asked.

"Her potrait in the dorm," answer Hatsune in admiraton, "chestnut short hair and have electricty power."

"like her?" I point my finger.

There is a certain woman with chestnut short hair with lighning surounding her body. What happen? While a Anti-skill shoot their gun into something I can't see, that woman seem in rage.

"Yes she is!" said Hatsune, "hei, what happen?"

Bystanders is running wild but still organized by anti-skill and Judgement. I stand up and pat my sister head.

"Wait here," I said.

I aprrocahing the woman and Anti-skill to watch clearly. What I see is unbelieveble. A big stone human in the middle of park.

"Touma! What the heck is this!" the woman ask, to who?

I don't know. But in her side, I can see a spiky black hair man standing with her right hand ready to punch.

"Makoto! Back off!" said the mean.

In behind that man back I can see a little girl with black hair. Her face resemble the chestnut short haired woman –Misaka Mikoto, I think- while her hair color and eyes resemble the man beside her –Touma, if I recalled-

They are family, I thought. While the Anti-skill try to shoot the stone-man, the stone-man seem unefected by the attack and dash to Touma in rage.

"I will break that ilussion of yours!" said The man

What the heck!

Then Touma dash, and Jump with lightning from his foot. Touma touch the stone man head and suddenly the stone man crumbled into dirt. What is that? Touma and Misaka-san seems delighted after that.

But, wait! There is a little stone-man appeared behind the little girl. I dash into the little girl and grab her little body. Is light, I thought. But the punch hurt my back instead. Damn! It hurt!

"Guard Skill : Hand Sonic."

I can't see what is happen, but after I landed in ground with my left side, I can see a girl with silver hair. That face is so familiar. Oh…she is the girl in my dream.

meanwhile

"Touma you dumbass!" said Misaka-san in rage.

Lighning appeared from her bang and attack Touma who repelled it with his right hand.

"Hei! Who knows there is little golem in that dirt?" said Touma, "anyway, thank you young man!" Touma look at me, "who is your name?"

"Kamiya Yuzuru," I answer while get up from ground.

The girl a save bow to me and said thanks as well.

"And Kanade, please tell me if you are here, you made everyone shocked with your sudden appearance," Touma pat the silver haired girl head.

"I remembere you," said the silver haired girl while pointet her finger to me.

"Eh?"

#

Here we are, our second chapter. Did you enjoy it? Is there any suggestion about SSS side? I have TAMNI side in draft but SSS side is still blank so I need more suggestion. Please your comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**first, i must apologise becaise i cant finish my promise. i cant edit the previous chapter because my teacher hate to read it long. so i try to find another betareader. hope will found it soon. anyone wanna help? sorry for the inconvenience. **

* * *

Kamijou Family is fonder of Tenshi Gakuen. Ot just that, Kamijou Touma is one of three Gakuen Toshi Revolusionist and His wife, Kamijou Mikoto is prestigious ESPer in her past time –Third in seven level five that time-. More or less, that what I know about this family. Thus, make thei daughter, Kamijou Makoto, ten years old, as famous as their parents. Not just she is the Sixth rank in all of seven level five this time, but also her heroic act as Judgement Aid and she is the youngest level five too.

Oh…you may wonder why I talk so much about this unique family. Currently, me, Yuzuru, Kamijou Touma, Kamijou Mikoto and Hanazawa Kanade is in Tenshi Gakuen Headmaster room. As for why we are here, talking anything that interesting for both Touma-san and Mikoto-san, is because…

"Uhm…we should stop our chit-chat," said Touma-san, "I will said something important for both Kanade-chan and Kamiya-san."

Suddenly, I feel high tense surounded this room. While Touma grab a document from one of cabinet in this room, Mikoto-san pour another cup of tea for us. Kanade is as silent as before. She just said she remember me but not quite sure when or where, that make me stop asking and doesn't bother to dig more.

"it's your health report," said Touma-san in serious tone, "you have no heart but your blood still sirculating from nowhere as there is heart on there," Touma-san show us a x-ray potrait. More or less, yes, that's my chest, lung and as he said, no heart.

Both me and Hatsune is freezed. Cold sweat down to my face. This is should be screet. Afterall, there is not advantage to dwell in this problem, isn't it?

"so, why you interesting in this problem, Kami…uh…Touma-san?" ask Hatsune in my behalf.

"my theory is…"

"Since when you have your theory?" Mikoto-san cut her husband sentence.

"Oh…well, it's Gekota Junior and Sityl Theory," said Touma in depressed tone, "I just read summarize from it."

"My father?" for the first time, Kanade said, "My father know it all?"

"it's just theory, thought," said Touma, "there is no record like this both in science side and Grimoire inside Index head."

"Mother told me before," said Kanade with nod, "but what I want to know is the origin of this heart, even it's just theory."

"Origin of your heart?" I ask curiosly, "what is mean?"

"Kanade-chan is daighter of Index Librorum Prohibitum and Sityl Magnus. Both of them is from magic side, so it's normal for her –as magician daughter- to have this kind of abnormality," Mikoto-san said, "and you know, kanade have two hearts. His main heart is circulating blood from her body but her second is send and receive blood to nowhere."

"And that's their theory come," Touma add, "how if, the second heart is –through magical connection- send and receive blood to and from your body, yuzuru," Touma pinted in my chest.

"EH?"

"it's abnormal for Esper to have a magic inside their body without harm, so it still theory," add Mikoto, "don't worry about it, we won't do anything."

I look at Kanade who –at first time I see her- have a shock expression. Then she see us and suddenly blushing. Wa…it's so cute! My blood is circulating faster and suddenly Kanade touch her chest.

"I think that's theory is right," said Kanade.

#

Shirokami Medical Research Center. A blonde guy named Hamazura Shiage running through hall, turn left into alley and thentr room with room number 231. A woman with pink jersey –Hamazura Rikou, his wife- sit in hospital bed while their daughter –Hamazura Shinku- sit in her mother lap.

"I come here as fast as possible," said Shiage while take a breath.

"You are late as usual, papa!" said Shinku angry, "Saia-neesan just running through window to chase Shiki-niisan," the little girl with blonde hair pouted.

"Sorry Shinku," Shiage sit beside her wife and then pat his daughter head, "did Mother sleep again?" ask Shiage while stare in his wife.

"with open eyes," answer Shinku with nod.

"Sigh…some time I hope have a ESPer power," said Shiage.

"How shallowminded," suddenly a high school girl with scarf surrounded her neck appeared.

"Shina-neesan!" Shout Shinku happily.

Shinku Shout make her mother woke up from sleep-with-open-eyes moment. A moment later, Rikou look at her husband face.

"You are already here?" Ask Rikou while bring her daughter down from her lap.

Shiage just noded. While Shinku chase Shina out. Rikou make a big sigh.

"What happen?" Shiage Ask.

"Shiki come here, he give Shinku a cake for their birtday today," answer Rikou, "but suddenly Shinku blaze a fire and then Shiki run because he afraid of security," Rikou grab his husband hand, "I wonder how is Shiki live in the street all this time, he just 12 years old."

"He is as strong as his father," said Shiage, "and I have Noda to spying him, so don't worry."

"You know, me and Saia-chan just thought some great theory about our twin children power," Rikou said, "but it's merely theory."

"Said it," said Shiage.

"We never know how their power work because Shinku and Shiki never use their power together. But let make a scenario if they use it together. Let said Shinku and Shiki meet a pyrokinesis that piss off because Shinku accidentally hit the pyrokinesys."

"it will bad, if the pyrokinesys hit our children, the big problem will occure," add Shiage with little laugh.

"so, how if the pyrokinesys is pissed enough to throw a fire to shiki," Rikou continue, "he will absorb. His power is to absorb another power. But then what…? This is the answer we thought, it transferred into Shinku and Shinku suddenly have pyrokinesys power. It will explain why Shinku Power is always change."

"but, Shinku still 12 too, her power is unstable and sometime lost control," said Shiage, "so we can…no! it's bad idea. If this true, then we must try it."

Shiage then pull his phone and call someone. A second later, the person he called connected.

"Hey…Touma, do you busy?"

"Nope, I just have some lecture with new student," answer Toma in the other side of phone.

"I need your troope to fetch my son. Maybe you can use Makoto-chan as bait," Shiage smirk, "afterall, Shiki like your daughter," he add.

"What? Hei! Don't make this up you bastard!" Touma shout, "isn't Shinku enough to be a bait?"

"nah…he just from here, please help me," said Shiage, "I need to check something."

"I will call accel…"

"What! You call that crude bastard! Not! Please not! He will break my son!" Shiage shout in rage.

"don't worry, he is lolicon afterall," and then Touma hang up.

Shiage think for a few second.

"Did Shiki look more like Shinku than opposite?" ask Shiage to her wife.

"Our son is as cute as our daughter," answer Rikou.

Shiage jawdropped.

#

"Stop it, Fremea! Beg Misaka and Misaka. Hinata-san ave a girlfriend, so Misaka wouldn't…"

"Esentially, you are still have a chance. They are not married yet!"

"Fremea-neesan, Last-Order-neesan. Do you know who is girl in Hinata-niisan back?"

Three girl who hide in an alley beside hospital shocked at what the have see. Hinata –a certain member of SSS- a blue haired boy appeared from hospital with a little pink girl in his back.

"I never know," said Fremea

"Misaka too, add Misaka and Misaka in shocked."

"Esentially, you have no chance for Hinata heart," Fremea Said with a deep sigh, "you will rotten with Accelerator."

"Who do you think Acceleraor for Misaka, said Misaka and Misaka angry."

Both Fremea and Last Order glare each other.

"Shouldn't we greet him?" Makoto who stand between them ask.

"How Esentially a stalker like us greeting the boy we stalk casually?" Fremea protest.

"Then, you should greet me in the first place," suddenly Hinata stand behind the three girl.

"Whoa! Since when esentially you are here?" Fremea and Last Order step back.

"It's Yui ability," answer Hinata with smile.

"is Yui a girl behind you? Ask Misaka and Misaka curiously."

"Yui-nyan Desu," said the pink haired girl, "Yui Ryohei to be precise," she add.

"Your sister?" ask Makoto.

"No, my wife," Hinata answered wothout thinking.

"No…No…He is my causin," Yui reply

"You said you are my girlfriend!" Hinata look annoyed.

"we are just friend," again, Yui reply without hestitation.

"We are married two month ago, are you forgotten already!" Hinata retarded.

"Nyaah! Stop your quarrel will You!" Fremea burst into angry, "what are your relationship!"

"Sibling,"

"Maried,"

Hinata and Yui answered diferently.

Makoto laughing so hard while Last Order and Fremea use their respective annoying face.

"Okay…the truth is…" Yui then said, "we are married."

"Yes…she is my sis…no, Wife," Hinata said

Thus, their relationship remain mistery.

"Ah…we must get going," said Hinata, "Bye my stalker."

After they go away. Both Fremea and Last Order tak a deep sigh and walk away from alley to park. Three of them walk silently to surpress the stress that maked by Hinata and Yui. But Makoto still smile delighly like those two are the most funny person in the world.

"You know, esentially I feel gratfull that Hinata is not your boyfriend." Fremea finally broke the silent while buy a coke from vending mechine.

"Aah…Mou…Stop it! Said Misaka and Misaka annoyed."

Three of them then sit in bench and looking their surroundings.

"And talking about boyfriend," Fremea then pointed, "that's Yours, Makoto-chan."

In direction that where Fremea pointed. A certain blonde boy walk aimlessly. He then look at three girl and smile delightfully.

"He is not my boyfriend!" said Makoto while shocked Fremea with electricty.

"You are more Tsundere than Neesama used to be, said Misaka and Misaka as she remember the moment Mikoto-neesama with Kamijou-san."

"Oh…It's you Thunder Hime," The boy greet.

"Stop it you good for nothing!" again, Makoto send a spark of electricity to the boy but the boy casually catch the electricty and it dissappeared like nothing.

"Tch…Mama said the power to negate is annoying," said Makoto.

"you remind me to Kamijou-san, Shiki, said Misaka and Misaka as she remember the past memory again."

"and your electricity is as strong as usual, Makoto-chan," Fremea added.

"my power is not to negate, but to absorb," the boy –Shiki- said.

"Hei you brat! Stop there!"

"Accelerator! Said Last Order happily,"

"Ups…I must get going!" Shiki then running again.

Then, Accelerator and Shiki chase each other. Last Order make a big sigh while looking at them.

#

Meanwhile, in Hospital

"Papa, I can use electricity," Shinku said to Hamazura while Hamazura jawdropped


End file.
